When a Woman's Fed Up
by Ashley Taylor
Summary: This is probably my last T/P fic. I can't really describe it, but if you are a huge Trunks fan or you love romances with happy endings, this is not for you


  
I don't own DBZ/GT. I make no claims to them at all. This is just a little idea my friend gave me from a forward. Really weird and sad in some parts. If you can't handle abuse or suicide, you might as well go back now since that's all the warnings I'm offering.  
  
  
**When a Woman's Fed Up  
by: Ashley**  
  
  
  
Trunks walked into the spacious apartment and looked around cautiously. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something just not right about the place. His dark eyes searched the room for something ... anything to know that the eerie feeling he felt wasn't just him. When his eyes came across the quiet humming of his computer, he paused momentarily before stepping closer to the monitor and examining the screen. He moved the mouse cursor a little bit over before a strange note popped up.   
  
  
_"Trunks don't bother looking around the place for me or any of the kids. By the time you finished reading this, I'll be dead. And if you try to look around for me before you read this, you'll understand how stupid your decision is. This me, your faithful wife. You do remember me, right?? Just in case you forgot, this is Pan."_  
  
  
He scratched his head lost in thought over the strange words that were written from his wife. The rising panic that kept threatening to spill over he managed to push down to finish reading what his now deceased wife wrote to him.  
  
  
_"I want you to do something you haven't done since we were married. Just listen to me for a few minutes. It's not going to take you long, just do me this one thing. I do know how hard this is going to be since I'm not around to be your own personal punching bag, but I think you'll survive.  
  
In case you haven't noticed, I'm not here and I am never going to be here again. I've been thinking about this for a long time and now I finally decided to go through with it. You are never going to lay a hand on me again. I'm not going to let you. You're never going to hit, beat, kick, or threaten me ever again.   
  
You know before I actually starting writing this, I was thinking back over my life and my marriage to you. I remembered some of the good times. Don't think I am trying to complement you because the precious few ones we did have were few and far between. When I woke up this morning I felt something I've never before. I can't describe it but it feels so damn good. It's like getting something that's going to benefit you and so many other people.  
  
This morning when I woke up and I touched the busted lip you gave me a few days ago. I ran my hands over the beautifully done black eye you so graciously gave me last week as I brushed my hair. When I carefully put on my clothes so I didn't upset my bruised ribs, I was smiling the whole time. I knew this was the last time I would ever have to do this. I ignored the pain that kept shooting at me as the thought of how good a day this was going to be.  
  
I fixed your breakfast as normal. I don't even think you had a clue, but you were always like that anyhow. I smiled with delight as you drunk the coffee I had spit in and the eggs that had drops of my blood mixed in with it. Even though the looks you gave were enough to keep me happy for days, nothing could compare to the look you gave when you chewed your sausages and biscuits. You don't even want to know what I did to them.  
  
After you left for work I took out those illegal documents that you told me to burn a few years ago and faxed them to the police, judge, media, and your rivals. I dug up as much dirt I could about you and sent it all to the media. So if I was you, I wouldn't turn on the television anytime soon.  
  
I guess now you are wondering what else could I have done before my untimely demise. Well, remember last night when I fell into your arms. My ankle was swollen from when you pushed me down the stairs, I didn't fall there because I needed you. When you picked me up and carried to our bed and said it was going to be okay, I barely noticed it. I do remember pain from when you got on top of me and started caressing and kissing me. You are heavy Trunks and even heavier if I have bruised ribs. If you think I moaned because of the love or passion I felt for you, think again. I wasn't lying when I said you were heavy. I think you were finished with whatever business you were trying to do when you rolled off and left the wet condom inside of me. I didn't mind though. When I heard your soft snoring I waddled over to the bathroom and removed the condom from me and took a bath.  
  
You know this has got to be the longest you were ever quiet to listen to me. If I knew I had to die to get some attention, I would have done this years ago. Oh yeah, if you are thinking about calling Marron to hurry up and get out of the country, I killed the bitch. Don't think I was about to go down alone. When I went to her place, I bruised her up pretty bad before I choked her then I stuck that damn condom up her ass. I left one of your shirts there and your id, so the murder would be tied to you. Don't worry though, the most you would get is manslaughter. That's about 10 maybe 15 years. But there are those damn papers that I sent on, so add another 20 maybe 25 years. Oh and let's not forget your wife's dead body in your empty office, add a murder charge. As you can see, I got you. This is payback for my pain and suffering for the past ten years. I took out all of our savings and donated them to other abused and broken women who had the courage to leave their good for nothing husbands. The other half I sent to my parents to take care of **MY** kids. You'll be in jail, so what good would money or my kids would do for you?   
  
I did do something nice for you before my untimely death. Look beside the monitor. I left a little surprise for you. You can go to jail and do all of your time. You are a pretty boy so I suppose the inmates would be getting something out of this deal too. Or you can use the surprise I gave you and end your pathetic misery. Either way, I'll see you in hell."_  
  
  
Trunks scrolled to the bottom and when nothing else appeared on the screen her backed away from the computer. He thought about what Pan had said and did. He was ruined. There was nothing else he could do to change things. His life was messed up because of the pain he had inflicted on her. He looked over by the computer and saw the metal glare of the hilt of the gun. He ran over the choices in his head and decided that he had nothing else to gain by being here. Carefully he picked it up and felt the dead weight in his hand. He breathed in deeply before pulling the trigger. In the small, quiet apartment a deafening gunshot was heard then silence. Trunks fell to the ground lying in a pool of his own blood. Just before his eyes glazed into the back of his head, Pan stepped out of the closet door and kicked him hard in the gut. He spit up a mouthful of blood before taking his last breath.  
  
Pan smiled at the scene before her. She crossed over him and called her mother's to check up on her kids to see if they were alright. She looked around for the peice of paper where Marron's number was on before dialing the digits. When she finally answered she was quiet making sure not to breathe to loudly. After tense moments of questioning and crying from Marron she threw the phone on the hook roughly. Her hands went over the mouse and she deleted her little message. When all of her handiwork was finished she smiled at her husband's dead body and kicking him hard in the gut again. Pan looked around and smiled before dropping to her knees screaming as if she was about to die any minute before the police arrived.  
  
  



End file.
